Destruction of Halvo Bay
The Destruction of Halvo Bay was one of the largest battles to take place in the early Locust War. Thousands of Onyx Guards and Gears led by Colonel Loomis fought against the Personal Guard of General Karn of the Locust Horde in the streets of Halvo Bay and Onyx Point. Colonel Loomis, an Pendulum War hero who spend twenty years fighting the UIR was not able to adapt to fighting the Locust Horde. The Locust who was led by General Karn who planned the E-Day invasion just arrived from his early victory at the UIR rogue state of Gorasnaya. During the height of the battle, Colonel Loomis had Kilo Squad trial in a military tribune without lawyers for a series of crimes. The Locust Horde military strategy contradicted what COG military intelligence and were unprepared for an intelligent enemy.Gears of War: Judgment Declassified missions Order of Battle Evocation of Oldtown With the Locust assault under full way in Halvo Bay, the COG began evacuating the civilian population across the military town. From Seahorse Hills to Oldtown the COG set up evacuation centers for the civilians until the Locust began overwhelming the checkpoints across Seahorse and the civilians fled to the roofs of Oldtown. The COG military priority was shifted to defense of the Museum of Military Glory. Halvo Bay Military Academy Overrun During the all-out assault on Halvo Bay, General Karn attacked the Onyx Guard Military Academy and quickly overran the academy grounds. During the attack on Enfield Bridge, PVT W. Felhofer was killed while drawing enemy fire. Major. G. Bixhorn was the highest known Gear station at the Academy was killed by a Reaver that left him mortally wounded and bleeds out hours after being hit. After taking the bridge, the Locust assaulted the courtyard and launches a ticker assault that killed Staff Sergeant A. Sullivan. Several E-Holes opened up inside the school that killed Gears like D.Andrade since they open up under them. During the room to room fighting inside the academy, Ragers where used by the Locust Horde and they were able to kill a great deal of numbers of Cadets and Gears including PVT.T. Perham . The Locust Killed all the Onyx Cadets and the Gears soldiers defending the school, the last standing Gear, Specialist M. Alexieff was killed by General Karn’s forces.Gears of War: Judgment Act 2 The Locust still left a defensive force around the compound and several checkpoints front of Enfield Bridge and inside the academy grounds. Gears of War: Judgment Act 2 The COG would send King Ravens on recon missions over the academy grounds. Seahorse hills massacre During the battle for Halvo’s Bay, Seahorse Hills a notable and rich neighborhood located on the outskirts of the city was being in the process of evacuated. The COG army was able to setup several checkpoints and ordered all civilians in the neighborhood to have their I.D.s ready. But soon the Locust Horde attacked Seahorse Hills and quickly a massacre began instead of a battle. The Locust used mortars to rein fire on the Gears and the civilians they were protecting, PVT K. Sutton was killed when he tried saving a wounded comrade. The Locust also used Boomers to help overtake the defenses around Seahorse and a round from a Boomer took out PVT.M.Reid's transport and killing him. PVT N. Grachev and his squad also engaged the Locust but the private was killed by a stray bullet. The fighting reach its highest point when some Gears like PVT.I. Hogina comminuted suicide. The Locust Horde was eventfully able to take over must of Seahorse hills and destroyed the remaining opposition around the refugee checkpoints. The only remaining area of Seahorse that was not under Locust control was a single mansion that had it own defense network.Gears of War: Judgment Act III Battle for Halvo's Bay airport During the battle for Halvo Bay’s airport change hands several times between the COG and Locust Horde, Omage-Two was tasked with taking out very large Seeder that was located in the airport. The large Seeder was responsible for disrupting communications around Halvo Bay. Omega-Two was able to take out the seeder but when a Gear soldier reported to Col. Loomis that Karn is leading the counter-attack atop his Shibboleth with three seeders behind him. Col. Loomis did not cared about the Gear’s concern about the counter-attack or what Karn was riding but ordered the Gear to attack and drive the Locust back into the ocean or face an execution. The Gear was killed live on the radio. The situation at the airport left evacuation there impossible. Gears of War: Judgment Act III Fall of Onyx Point Onyx Point, a secret COG military island base located in the heart of Halvo’s Bay. The base contained a large garrison of Gears soldiers and fortifications around the island, Onxy Point also contained the Lightmass Missle. General Karn launched an amphibious attack on the island and leading to heavy COG losses. Captain C. White was leading Gears soldiers during the defense of the island fortress until his was killed by Theron Guards with Cleavers. Several Kantus priest where used to support the Locust and they used their ink grenades to kill Gears soldiers including PVT.B. Newman. After a prolong battle Second Lieutenant L. Zhang ordered a retreat to the central area of the base but was killed during the fallback. Second Lieutenant S. Garoon was able to shutdown the main elevator to Onyx Point main armory denying the Locust access to COG made munitions, Garoon was killed during his heroic act. After the island fortress was conquered, Karn left a garrison force in charge of protecting the island.Gears of War: Judgement Act IV The Fall of Endeavor Naval Base General Karn on top of his Shibboleth attack Endeavor Naval base and destroyed the COG forces located there along with two Raven’s Class Carrier. One was split in half and the stern of the ship was crashing against Onyx Point. The Second Raven’s class carrier was on fire still in dock at Endeavor Naval Shipyard. After capturing the base, Karn and his forces moved into deeper into the city where heavy fighting can be seen from Onyx Point. The destruction of the naval base left a negative moral effect on Kilo squad since they had several friends’ station at the port.Gears of War: Judgment Act IV Dialogue Loomis Last Stand After Kilo squad took out the Shibboleth and Col. Loomis executed Karn. The COG army reorganized around the Tyran war memorial and prepared for a counterattack into the heart of the city. Colonel Loomis personally led a counterattack into the heart of Halvo Bay with the Onyx Guard, hoping the death of their General would demolish the Locust’s Horde moral. Colonel Loomis and his Onyx Guard where trapped around the Regency Hotel. Loomis and his men were killed to the last men. The COG Engineering Corps would later recover his remains and erected a statue of him declaring him the “Hero of Halvo Bay”. Even Damon Baird considers him a hero for his final actions but still a “dick”. Gears of War: Judgment: Act VII: Aftermath: One Step Closer The Trial of Kilo Squad Kilo squad a Gear squad made up of new recruits, Onyx Cadet, and a former Major in the UIR of Republic of Gorasnaya, was placed under military trial for a series of crimes against the COG. Colonel Loomis ordered the four Gears to testified what they did during the battle for Halvo's Bay. Baird was the first to testified on their conduct. Oldtown ambushed A COG military convoy was advancing through Oldtown when Kilo squad led by Damon Baird was ordered by Colonel Loomis to help guard it. The convoy was protected by half a company of Gears soldiers. Kilo squad moving by foot towards the convoy noticed that something underground was beating them to the convoy. Only Ptv.Garron Paduk know that it was General Karn. Kilo squad battled their way towards the convoy only to find it was already destroyed by a group of Lambent Wrenches. With nearly half a company of Gears dead and the convoy destroyed Kilo was ordered back to the Museum of Military Glory to help defend it. Battling past the Lambent Wretches and other Locust forces around the convoy site, Kilo squad made it to an underground wine cellar. The Museum was located across the river under Locust controlled territory, hoping the underground path would help Kilo avoided unwanted attention almost worked except someone in COG command ordered that the Riverwalk district as free fire zone for the Hammer of Dawn and Kilo only had minutes to battled through it. Hitting an unexpected Locust Outpost, Kilo was able to overcome the defenses and Locust reinforcement around the outpost and exit the area before the Hammer of Dawn was used.Gears of War: Judgement Act I Riverwater District Battle of the Museum of Military Glory Retrieving the beacon Seahorse Hills Onyx Point Aftermath After the battle was over, Dizzy Wallin, along with the COG Engineering Corps, fireman and Gears returned to the city to bury the dead and prevent diseases.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 181 Dizzy Wallin and corporal Lennard Parry rescued a woman named Rosalyn who would later become Dizzy second wife and the mother of Teresa Wallin and Maralin Wallin.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 185 During the cleanup effort, some Gears were killed by Locust forces, Sergeant M. Blythe was killed during one of these actions while defending engineers.Gears of War: Judgment Aftermath COG Engineers would discovered Colonel Loomis remains an recover but left a statue of him declaring him the “Hero of Halvo’s Bay”. Behind the Scenes *The Battle of Halvo Bay is the base of the story in Gears of War: Judgment and feature in Gears of War: Coalition's End. *Gears of War: Judgment introduced Declassified missions and Gearspedia view them as Canon. *Conjecture: Gears of War: Coalition's End has the destruction of Halvo Bay taking place three months after E-Day, not one. And the Mark 2 Lancer was introduced one year after E-Day not one month. Reference